Ink
by InuYashasPerfection
Summary: Naruto just graduate and admitted one his darkest secrets. He takes his cherished ink pen,a piece of paper, and writes down his thoughts one more time before deciding to face his life problems like a man, and he questions his faith in God. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Authors Note: Just something short to broaden my reader audience.

R&R!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

**Ink**

* * *

This is the last time I will write my thoughts down on a piece of paper.

It does nothing for me, I just have to suck life up. And take it like a man.

I can't keep writing it all down, and locking it away in my head.

Its time I take life by the horns, and deal with it as it comes to me.

Because I will never again, meet that person again.

I was shot down like a duck in hunting season.

And I hit the earth hard, and came to the realization that this isn't the worst thing in the world.

When I write my name down, _Naruto_ I now look at with different eyes.

I don't so much look at it as a boy in the world.

But now a man.

I'm a man who must face his problems head on.

What is this ink and paper doing for me?

Someone to talk to?

Why can't I just go talk to a professional, or my friends?

Well the simple answer is, I didn't appear to the world as a young man then.

But simply a boy.

But am I really a man, are these manly thoughts?

Is this morally right?

But God, how can you frown upon my ways, how I am, the way I talk, the way I act, what my interests are?

You made me this way.

You did it.

But you preach of morals, when you break them your self God.

You printed but a large book of bullshit in my opinion.

Why does everyone in this world have such faith in a man who will send you to hell, for his doings?

_I would walk the halls of school, I smiled a lot. _

_I loved to joke. _

_Over time, spending time with him..._

_I think I loved him. _

_Even more. _

_Not that I would tell anyone, I didn't want to upset anyone. _

_I loved my friends. _

_And I know they would hate me. _

_And so graduation came, and everyone was so happy. _

_Foes buried the hatchet, and congratulated one another. _

_Saskue rode with me, I pretty much took care of the kid. _

_And began to love him. _

_I kept it all to myself. _

_And I slowly consumed myself in my thoughts for him. _

_I think I may have stopped smiling, and stopped joking. _

_I kept it all in. _

_I walked the walk, and received that piece of paper everyone made such a fuss about. _

_Rain began to fall on this happy day. _

_And I smiled again, and cracked some jokes as I drank some soda with friends before we departed our separate ways. _

_He looked so handsome, and happy in that blue graduation gown. _

_I almost lost my breath when he got in my car, and took off his cap and I saw those wet locks stick to his perfect skin. _

_As I write, this ink pen holds more of my thoughts, memories, and secrets than any family member or friend. _

_I love this pen, and I hate it too. _

_I think if it wasn't for this pen, I might be happier and feel more accomplished with myself. _

_And so I continue..._

_We rode home, and spoke of colleges. _

_But I was distant from the conversation, as I was taking in his beautiful complexion. _

_It was no wonder he was so loved in school, he was simply gorgeous. _

_And he wasn't really an asshole either. _

_A neutral student, and outstanding citizen. _

_We pulled up to his place, we would hangout in a few, after we gathered ourselves and said goodbye to high school one last time. _

_I looked at him, I was quiet. _

_Without hesitation, I kissed him, and I told him I had feelings for him. _

_He told me he had to go, and we would catch up later. _

_AKA, "that wasn't right." _

_I felt my heart sink, what had I done?_

_I couldn't read his face, was he in shock, or disgust?_

_I think I cried on the way home. _

I should know, that was today.

I am now staring out the window, it is still raining.

The sky is sad.

As I am.

I sign my name on this piece of college-ruled notebook paper, with this _Bic _ballpoint pen of 2 years of age.

I get up, I feel sick to my stomach.

Walking to the bathroom, I toss the pen into the waste-bucket.

_That would be the last time I use that pen. _

I crunch up the piece of paper.

I rip it up.

And flush it.

I am in awe with myself, absolute amazement as I watch the ink and paper swirl.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

That would be the last time I write like that again, for it is time I face life like a man.

_Knock !_

_Knock!_

Someone is knocking on my bedroom door.

I look out my window before answering and I see the car I thought I would never see infront of my home again.

I answer my door.

Oh, it is Saskue.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" He asks.

His eyes burn.

And he looks so lost.

But I think I see some love in his eyes.

"_Thanks God."_

* * *

Authors Note: I hope this is okay, and to your liking. Sorry if you don't like yaoi. I don't write it very often.

Please leave reviews!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


End file.
